The Story Of Us
by themalfoymissus
Summary: Do you remember, Draco? Everything we've been through together?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the writing of this story. All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>Remember, Draco?<em>

Remember that time we first met? It was on the marble staircase on our first day at Hogwarts. You were introducing yourself to Harry, and offering to be his friend since he was 'The Boy Who Lived'. You were acting your usual snarky, bigoted, Malfoy pure-blood self, dissing Harry for choosing to hang out with Ron. I remembered how much I disliked you back then, thinking you were definitely a spoilt, rich pure-blood who would end up being sorted in Slytherin. I already knew all about Hogwarts before going there through reading _Hogwarts: A History_. I can imagine the look you will be giving me after reading this, thinking "Trust Granger to start reading even before attending Hogwarts!" Well, you should have known me well by now! Hermione Granger would never be able to resist a good book. _Hogwarts: A History _is really an excellent book; I've been asking you, Harry and Ron to read it for ages and my words always just falls on deaf ears. Sometimes, I really wonder if you guys had a conspiracy and placed a permanent _'Muffliato'_ spell on me when I wasn't looking.

Anyway, you should have seen the look on your face when Harry rejected your offer and chose Ron as his best friend instead. _Blood traitor_, you called him, remember? And we were sworn enemies ever since, especially since you were sorted into Slytherin (as I had predicted, I could almost feel you rolling your eyes while you read this) and we were sorted into Gryffindor. (Honestly, I was so surprised when I was sorted into Gryffindor! I had thought I would end up being sorted into Ravenclaw after reading _Hogwarts: A History_. I'm not complaining though, because I'm so glad the Sorting Hat made that choice! Plus, if I was not sorted into Gryffindor, I would never have been great friends with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville… and subsequently, you.) It was a wonder how we became best friends in the end. Maybe if you would have acted a little more humble back then, the four of us would have been best friends so much earlier.

Remember our second year, when you called me "Mudblood" at the Quidditch Pitch? You had no idea how devastated I was. I cried so much when I was at Hagrid's with Harry and Ron. Ron was such a great friend, trying to stick up for me. You had no idea how awful it was for him, especially since that hex was meant for you. It was no wonder I had a little crush on him after that. To think that it was you who had started it all! However, unbeknownst to Harry and Ron, I cried much more to myself that night in the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. See how I lost sleep over you even before we became friends? You should be ashamed of yourself, Draco Malfoy.

Remember that faithful event that happened during our third year? Yeah, I'm talking about that time when I punched you outside the castle. Oh this is definitely my favourite year - apart from that year we became friends, of course! You were being such an arrogant, insufferable little git and especially after what you did to Hagrid, I just could not help myself and punched you hard in the face. The atmosphere was immediately quiet with shock and disbelief at me, the good little Gryffindor who spends most of her time in the library, punching you, the bad, proud Slytherin pure-blood. I kind of regretted it when I saw the shocked look plastered on your face. You should have seen yourself! You looked so shocked and pale as if you had just met a Dementor trying to kiss you. I still could not help but laugh whenever I think of this incident. You were so adorable back then, when you ran away as fast as your thirteen-year-old legs could carry you with Crabbe and Goyle by your side.

Remember the end of our fifth year, the year when you finally became friends with us? I found you at the library, crying your heart out because of your obligation to be a death-eater to atone for your father's mistakes. I didn't know what made me do it, but I went and sat down beside you and comforted you. You looked so shocked… yet rather _pleased _to see me there. You refused to tell me anything at first, asking me to _"Go away, Granger."_ but I broke you down with my insistent pleas. After all, you would never be able to deny me what I want once I tried.

"_Tell me, Malfoy. It's no good keeping it in like that. Besides, I already promised not to tell anybody what you told me."_

"_What's it to you? Why are you caring?"_

You had got me tongue-tied back then. I really didn't know what made me care, but something just tells me that I _want_ to care if something is making you this sad. Maybe it was the stress of the O.W.L.s then, I will never know. But even if it's so, I'm glad that I had that stress; because if not, I would never have talked to you and we would never become what we are today.

I had stopped talking, and I thought you would ask me to "go away" again and just ignore me.

But no, you didn't.

You gave me a teary-eyed half-smile and started telling me. You had no idea how adorable you were; I wanted to just hug you and assure you everything is going to be fine for you.

"_It's… my father, Granger. He is now in Azkaban. The Dark Lord is furious at him for his mistakes at the battle at the Department of Mysteries. He threatened to kill my entire family if I did not become a death-eater to comply with his wishes. He was going to give me a very difficult mission, and if I failed he would kill my mother. I do not want to work for such a bastard, Granger! Merlin, who would? But we pure-bloods are brought up and trained since young to believe in the Dark Lord's ideology and become his faithful followers. I don't want to! But I have no choice, he would kill my mother! Why am I born a Malfoy? Why, Granger?"_

Sweet Merlin, I really wanted to just run up and hug you.

"_M-malfoy… I understand your predicament. I know how much you hate Voldemort, and I really admire your bravery and sacrifice for your family. But I know you wouldn't fail in the mission, I-I trust that you would be able to do it, Malfoy. Because I… I believe in you."_

Your eyes immediately lit up when I finished, and though they were still full of tears, I could see that you were so much more happier, and I was so relieved that I had actually helped you. You smiled your rare smile, and I smiled back. And then, I had a marvelous idea. I thought it was a rather stupid idea at that time though, because I knew you would never ever agree.

"_Malfoy… I have an idea. How about you work as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix?"_

"_What?"_

I immediately regretted my idea and closed my eyes, bracing myself, thinking you would start shouting at me or just plainly hex me in front of Madam Pince.

But no, you didn't.

"_That… that is a marvelous idea, Granger."_

"_What?"_

"_It's absolutely great! I can save my family, yet I am not entirely helping that inhumane being and I can help the order in defeating him! We can kill two birds with one stone!"_

"_What?"_

I still couldn't believe my ears.

"_You heard me, Granger. I think it is a marvelous idea. But…"_

"_But what, Malfoy?"_

"_Would they… accept me?"_

"_Of course they would. We have Dumbledore, remember? Dumbledore would be delighted to have another one of his students to help the order!"_

You looked so much more happier after I had said that. There was a brief smile etched on your face and your lovely grey eyes twinkled. That was how we first became friends, and how you joined the good side against Voldemort. Truthfully speaking, I was ecstatic when you and your family actually agreed, though your father took a little bit more convincing before he finally broke down (actually, scratch that. It was _a lot_ of convincing.) Harry and Ron – well, not so much. In fact, they were horrified when Dumbledore announced it to them. They were even more horrified when he said that it was I, Hermione Granger, the girl who hated you to the core since first year, had invited you to join the order. They thought you had obliviated my memories or fed me some potion that would make me go loony, with Ron even shaking me hard and asking me what my name was. Childish as they were, they had a good heart and pure love for their best friend.

"_M-Malfoy?"_

"_Yes, Granger?"_

"_Can I… call you D-Draco?"_

Your eyes had widened in surprise, and I'd really thought for a moment you would give me a pitiful look and just walk away, thinking I had gone off my rockers.

But no, you didn't.

"_Sure, Granger. I mean – Hermione."_

"_Thanks, Draco."_

And you gave me your famous "Draco smile". I think something snapped within me that very day. Something that made my heart flutter so much I was practically walking on clouds the entire day. I didn't know what that feeling was, at first. I just knew it made me happy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Sixth year came, and you became friends with Harry and Ron fast enough through the many different missions set by the order. Harry was much more understanding, though. Ron took a lot of coaxing and bribery before he agreed to leave you alone. Ron is really very sweet, once you get to know him better. Remember how he immediately could not hate you anymore after one friendly game of Quidditch that day at The Burrow? You taught him some keeper tricks that you had learnt from your Slytherin keeper, and he deemed you his best friend in a few seconds flat! Ron is just so predictable, he makes me laugh so much some times.<p>

Harry and Ron never kicked their habit of calling you "Malfoy" or "the ferret" though, they said that old habits die hard. I gave it to them since you still called them "Potter" and "Weasley". I'd thought you were go back to calling me "Granger" as well, seeing I was not that much more special to you as compared to them.

But no, you didn't.

You continued to call me by my name, Hermione. Imagine my surprise that day you asked me to pass you the strawberry jam while we were having breakfast at The Burrow during Christmas break.

"_Hermione, could you pass me the strawberry jam please?"_

I never understood your liking for strawberry jam. I find it kind of cute, actually. To me, it was too sweet for my liking; probably largely due to the fact that both my parents are dentists.

"_Sure, Draco."_

And you gave me your signature "Draco smile" again.

Remember that time I fell sick with Muggle flu during our sixth year? Harry and Ron had volunteered to take turns taking care of me during meal times so that I would have company, and asked you to join in as well. I had thought that you would immediately decline, unwilling to sacrifice your meals or scared of getting the "Muggle germs" since you are a Malfoy and pure-blood after all.

But no, you didn't.

You immediately agreed, and even volunteered to take up Ron's shift when he could not take care of me due to his detention with Professor McGonagall. I was so surprised you would actually sacrifice your own time for me, and also truly touched I had such great friends.

That's when I realized that I had started to fancy you.

But I had no hope, obviously. You would _never _date a "Mudblood" like me, and even if you _miraculously _would, your parents would never allow it. I was not worthy enough for you to love.

Remember that one Hogsmeade trip just before Christmas during our seventh year? Harry was not able to join us because he had extra remedial lessons with Professor Binns about his History of Magic N.E.W.T.s and Ron had to serve detention with Hagrid for disrupting Snape's class, _again_. That left just the two of us, walking together to Hogsmeade in the cold wind. I was actually secretly glad that Harry and Ron were not able to make it to Hogsmeade, because that meant I could spend time with you alone. But I immediately dispelled that thought from my mind, ashamed that I was actually happy that my best friends could not come to Hogsmeade. I was so preoccupied with my guilt I did not realize that the only sound of footsteps left was mine.

"_Hermione, wait."_

You had called my name just as we were halfway up the path to Hogsmeade. I looked at you questioningly.

"_I… I have something to tell you."_

"_Yes, Draco? You know you can tell me anything. Did something happen again?"_

Good Godric, you had almost gave me a heart attack with your solemn tone when you said you had something to tell me.

"_Did Voldemort found out that your family is working for the order? Did something happen to your parents? Did something happen to the members of the order? Draco…?"_

"_No, Hermione. It's not anything you have s-said…"_

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_That's good. Then, what is it?"_

You had stepped so much closer to me that we were just half an arm's length away from each other, and you looked rather uneasy. Merlin, you made me so confused and worried that day!

"_Hermione, I –"_

And you kissed me. You kissed me so gently and apprehensively, I was so shocked and at a loss of what to do. Sweet Merlin, your gentle lips felt so good against mine, and I felt like I just wanted time to stop. I started to kiss you back as well, and I felt one of your arms clutching the small of my back and the other free hand on my cheek. Then, you finally pulled away. I frowned.

"_What was that for?"_

"_Hermione... I love you – Heck, I'm in love with you. Ever since I saw you with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball, and feeling this odd feeling in my chest that I now know was jealousy. You have no idea how surprised yet happy I was when you came to talk to me that day in the library. _ I wanted to tell you since a long time ago, but I never had the courage to let you know. It puts me in agony to see you everyday and not let you know how I feel._ I… I love you, Hermione. So much."_

For the second time in my life, I couldn't believe my ears.

"_What?"_

"_I love you, Gryffindor. I really can't keep it from you anymore. I don't care if you don't love me back, but I just needed to tell you before I regret it."_

Emotions were whirring away in my head. You had no idea how shocked I was at your sudden confession.

"_I… I… D-Draco… I…"_

You had me at a loss of words again, Draco Malfoy.

"_It's okay, I knew that you would never love me back. I'm s-sorry… for kissing you so suddenly just now. I guess… I should go."_

"_D-Draco, wait!"_

You turned back, and it's your turn to give me a questioning look. I clutched your hand, interlaced our fingers and tip-toed to kiss you gently on the lips. Your eyes widened in surprise at my sudden gesture.

"_I love you too, you silly Slytherin."_

* * *

><p>We were a great couple. But when everyone knew, they were all shocked. Especially Harry and Ron. Especially Ron.<p>

"_You are dating that ferret? Hermione, are you out of your mind? Gryffindors and Slytherins never mix! Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin would turn in their graves! Did he slip you a love potion or something? Oh, I am going to get him for this!"_

"_No, Ron. He did not slip me a love potion. This is real!"_

Harry, though shocked, was a little more understanding.

"_You are dating Malfoy, 'Mione?"_

"_Yes, Harry. And please don't tell me you are going to make a ruckus like Ron."_

Harry then sighed. I looked at him questioningly.

"_I figured."_

"_What?"_

"'_Mione, no offense, but it's really kind of obvious you like Draco. Only someone as dense as Ron never noticed. I just never thought that you two would actually get together."_

"_Harry – you knew?"_

"_Yeah, I can see it through the way you look at him. It's how I look at Ginny every time."_

It was obvious I liked you, Draco. Can you believe this? And you seemed so shocked when I told you I loved you back.

Remember our first date? I did not expect it to be romantic, because no offense, you do not look like the romantic type. Besides, I thought pure-bloods were incapable of being romantic. I thought it would just be a simple walk around the school grounds and you would then bring me back to my dormitory.

But no, you didn't.

You asked me to meet you beside the black lake and when I reached there, I saw that you had prepared a picnic mat and so much food for the both of us.

"_A picnic by the lake, trust you to think of that."_

"_Greetings, Miss Granger. Thank you for kindly gracing me with your presence."_

You planted a kiss on my forehead and presented me with a bouquet of yellow roses – my favourite flowers. I smiled.

"_Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. They are beautiful."_

And that was our simple, romantic first date. Do you remember, Draco? I had enjoyed myself so much and I loved the flowers. Merlin knows how much time and effort you have put into preparing that date, but I loved it so much.

Remember how your father strongly objected to our relationship, and even threatened to disown you as a Malfoy? I had thought that you would value your identity as a Malfoy over me, and would break up with me just to listen to your father. I would not blame you if you had done that, because I understand.

But no, you didn't.

You told your father how selfish and bigoted he was, and that muggle-borns, half-bloods and pure-bloods are all wizards and humans and should not be discriminated. You told him how disappointed you were of him, and scolded him to his senses. To be honest, I love it when you have that sense of righteousness in you. It is making you more and more like a Gryffindor. Your father was so shocked at having his only son lashing out at him; he never said anything more about our relationship, even though I know he still secretly disapproves. I thought you would mind his cold attitude towards you.

But no, you didn't.

You regret nothing about your decision of dating me, even if it meant your father giving you the cold shoulder. You make me truly blessed to have you.

You, the handsome blonde. _My _handsome blonde.

Your mother is a really sweet lady, who immediately accepted me as your girlfriend when we told her. I could see she really loves you, Draco, and only wants the best for her son. People started to finally accept we were dating, even Ron, though he still gives you the deathly stare sometimes. But don't worry, he doesn't mean any harm. He is still adamant that you fed me love potion though, that silly boy.

Then, Voldemort and his team of death-eaters struck. The second wizarding war had begun. You and your family had a tough job, being both a death-eater and part of the order. We all had to fight for the safety of our world, to prevent Voldemort from winning and ruling the wizarding world. You had to leave me to continue your disguised role as a death-eater. I, of course, didn't want you to leave.

"_Draco, do you really have to leave?"_

"_I'm sorry, 'Mione. I have to, if you want the good side to win. Don't worry, I will come back as soon as the war ends and we win. I will try my best to see you again, 'Mione. Remember that."_

"_I love you, Draco."_

"_I love you too, 'Mione. You will always be my beautiful girl. I will see you soon, I promise."_

I believed you, and let you go. I fought along beside Harry and Ron, hunting the horcruxes and trying my best to defeat Voldemort's side. Everyone was trying their best, and every day I would wait hopefully for an owl from you. Finally, when we had destroyed the last of the horcruxes, you sent me an owl. You had no idea how happy I was to finally hear news of you.

'_Mione,_

_The war is finally ending, and we are winning. I will be back as soon as Voldemort has fallen, and then we will see each other again. I'm going to make sure we are never separated again. I love you so much. Remember, Hermione?_

_Draco_

I was beyond ecstatic that I could finally meet you after months and months. I wanted to just run into your arms when I see you and just kiss you senselessly, never wanting to let go. Of course, Harry had defeated Voldemort, and as I watched him shatter into pieces, the sign that everything was well, my mind immediately went to you. You were going to be back soon, and we would see each other again, and this time, I was going to tell you how much I love you and never going to let you go.

But no, you didn't. You never did.

_Remember, Draco?_

**_End._**


End file.
